


Why did this happen?

by Laurentia763



Category: BP and K
Genre: First story, M/M, Multi, Top Alastor, bottom Teneris, bottom zeph, top Tenebris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurentia763/pseuds/Laurentia763
Summary: tene and Zeph have been together only a few years when things go wrong. a new foe turns up, and everything goes haywire.





	Why did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever story on AOOO, so please excuse me if anything is bad.

It had been a hard day for Tene, that was granted. Zeph was difficult at the best of times and now was no exception. the two had just returned from a trip to a fun-fair, and they seemed exhausted. who knows what from - the rides, the fun... or the fact tene was trying to keep away from a hidden shadow that was hiding in the background.

 

WIP


End file.
